


Music Is Good!

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I am on a roll, M/M, More Fluff, Mostly fueled with frustration over the lack of content for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Some music transcends beauty. Other times....It ends with temporarily mute Cardassian and a very tired Changeling.





	Music Is Good!

**Author's Note:**

> I should go to sleep.  
> This is still so terrible.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Music is such a fantastic method of communication. Almost every culture developed some form of it, yet every species appreciates it once they learn of it's existence. 

However that didn't mean there weren't times Odo wished the average humanoid was ignorant to the whole affair.

"ScreeeeEeeeEak'ka! So'RacaaaaAAAana!" a green alien screeched at his blue companion. 

"RadeeSaaaaAAAAAA!" the companion responded. 

A dozen people had already complained to Odo and his deputies. The entire Promenade was in a state of disruption because of a forsaken mating ritual of all things. It was one of the more innocent disruptions to be sure, but it was frustrating! He couldn't do anything about it. Sisko had come to Odo's quarters that morning to give his express permission for the ritual.

Green was warbling out an undoubtedly heartwrenching solo at the moment. It went from high to low at fast pitched intervals, staying at the same incredibly loud volume. 

Odo stared at the duo from the replimat, arms crossed. From here he could see Quark and his ridiculously large set of ear muffs bustling around the bar. Any other day Odo would go in and see what he was up to, but today he had to watch these two and make sure no one attacked them to make them shut up.

"RASANAR KA'TARRA!"

"YEETER'KA!"

"Odo!" Garak said, sliding next to him. "You look like you swallowed a vole, is everything alright?" 

Odo turned to Garak and glared. He knew very well what was going on, he had been there when Sisko came in to say that these two were allowed to throw the entire station into disarray. Most days he could tolerate, even appreciate, Garak's sense of humor. It was a perfect balance of sarcasm and tomfoolery.

Today he wanted to sow Garak's mouth shut before the day got worse. 

"No everything is not all right. These two have been 'singing' for the past hour," Odo snapped. It wasn't fair to take his frustration like this, but it was the best option he had. Either this or go to Quark's and risk the singers safety.

Garak hummed, his eyeridges rising slightly as he took Odo in. Straight backed as always, not a hair out of place, the picture of sophisticated grace. 

If Odo didn't get these two to stop soon his humanoid form would combust into flames.

Taking Odo's hand, Garak turned to look at the singers. How to get them to stop... 

"Did you realize that in their language, 'ka' is a prefix or suffix, depending on gender, for 'Beloved' in their language?" Garak asked. He had never had reason to use that bit of knowledge before then, but it was one of those facts that sticks with you when you learn a language. 

Judging by the look on Odo's face, he was not impressed. Garak went on.

"Right now they are listing off previous relationships in their lives to make sure there are no matches. If they find a match it is considered a past infidelity and they stop seeing one another immediately."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Odo asked. 

"The only other way to get them to stop is if they are interrupting another pairs ritual," Garak said. He tilted his head. "Excuse me."

Letting go of Odo's hand, he walked over to the blue one. Tapping their shoulder, Garak waited until both aliens faced him.

Without warning a terrible screech burst out of Garak's throat. Not only was it loud, it was high. It was so high that even Quark and his giant earmuffs cringed. 

"KA'ODOGERAAAAAAASCREEEEEEEEE. KA'ODOSCREEEEEEEEEEE. SCREEEEEEEEEETI'SO! SCREEKA'ODO'SOO-" Garak's voice cracked when he tried to go even higher.

A dead silence followed. The singing duo looked at one another. Odo began to move towards them, only to freeze when they turned and bowed to him. They rose, the blue one chittered something soft, and made a quick exit for the habitat ring.

Odo stared a moment before turning his attention back to Garak. 

"Was that necessary? You could have hurt yourself!" 

"It made them stop," Garak said, his voice barely above a whisper. He probably wouldn't say much for the rest of the day.

A moment passed.

"Ka'Odo?"


End file.
